


He Had It Coming

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Borgias (2011), The Borgias: The Original Crime Family (2011)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cell Block Tango reference, Drabble, Gen, Picspam, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, he had it coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 drabbles and accompanying images. Inspired by The Cell Block Tango from "Chicago"; Cesare has motivation</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Had It Coming

**1\. Giovanni**

He had it coming.

He'd hurt Lucrezia.

Taken her innocence.

Made her cry.

He'd also been indirectly responsible for the murder of a convent full of nuns, including she who had been Ursula, because of her past affiliation with Cesare.

Cesare had promised to cut out his heart with a dinner knife. He didn't quite succeed. Perhaps if Micheletto had been there, with his non-medical yet accurate knowledge of anatomy, it would have gone differently. Or if Cesare had more time.

It didn't matter much. Giovanni Sforza was dead.

Fell onto a knife Cesare happened to be holding.

Ten times.

**2\. Juan**

He had it coming.

He'd hurt Lucrezia.

Murdered her lover.

Threatened her child.

Made her ask Cesare about poisons.

Cesare could not allow his sister to be stained with blood as he was. He would do anything to protect her, and this came under that heading.

All the years of insults and of watching Juan's incompetence boiled up in him. The danger Juan was putting the family and their reputation in with his drug addled debauchery was one more reason to kill him.

Yet it was Lucrezia's tears that pushed Cesare over the edge.

Juan only had himself to blame.


End file.
